Annoyance
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, light femslash. Set at the summer festival. Chigusa listens to Kou drone on day in and day out. She wishes they'd talk about something else, something more interesting. *The very 1st Chigusa/Kou...? :O Not to mention that Chigusa needs to be added to the character list...


**Annoyance**

A Free! drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Free!_ characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. Why hasn't anyone considered these two before?! D: Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Chigusa fixed her hair for the umpteenth time. "Gou, let's go. The festival's going to close before we even get there!"

The redheaded girl to her side puffed up her cheeks. "Chigusa-chan, what did I say—"

"Kou, Kou! Sorry!" But Chigusa said it with a laugh. Kou was too funny about her name. It was almost to the point where Chigusa called her "Gou" to tease her, kind of like how Hazuki-kun did.

"Besides, I'm all ready." Kou grabbed a small purse and tugged on Chigusa's arm. "And _I'm_ the one who's keeping us? Your hair looks great, Chi-chan. Hurry!"

Chigusa let Kou tug her out of the Matsuoka house. It was sweet how Kou jogged and pulled Chigusa along with her, despite not being athletic in the least bit. It meant that Kou was focusing on Chigusa for once, and not—

No. Nope. She wouldn't think about them tonight. Just one night, she'd like not to think about the Iwatobi Swimming Club.

Inwardly, the blonde cursed. Darn it. By swearing not to think about them, she _had_. Her green-blue eyes darted to Kou.

"I want fresh takoyaki as soon as we get there," Kou said, completely distracted now that she was excited. She glanced back at her friend. "Your treat, right?"

Chigusa grinned. "The first one's on me, of course."

Kou smiled and slowed down so they could walk together. "It really is great, you know."

"Oh?"

"Going someplace like this," she elaborated. She tugged on her sleeve. "Wearing something like this. I don't remember the last time I wore a yukata."

"We look great tonight," Chigusa confirmed.

Kou giggled—no, Chigusa noted, it wasn't quite a giggle. Kou didn't giggle. But she did something halfway between a giggle and a chuckle. She was a cool, sweet girl. "It's nice to take a break from managing the club," Kou added.

The blonde had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. That stupid club…! They were on Kou's mind nearly one hundred percent of the time…! At first it had just been a little annoying, Kou never shutting up about the guys and about the bodies of fit guys in general. Then it grew more tedious once Kou kept going to meets with them and was present at every single practice they had. Now she was spending many of her weekends with them or worse—_talking_ about them.

It wasn't that Chigusa couldn't appreciate the lovely male physique. But she was so sick of it. Besides…

Her eyes flicked to Kou's profile as the redhead kept babbling on, unawares. She wouldn't mind talking about the lovely female physique. Rather, she'd love to talk about Kou more.

But, ah, crushes were simply meant to be unrequited, weren't they?

Chigusa blinked when she realized Kou was waiting for her to respond. "Oh, sorry?"

Kou was beaming at her. It was stunning to Chigusa that another girl could look so beautiful to her… Kou was pointing. "I see Makoto-kun and the others!" She laughed, happier than before.

And Chigusa inwardly scowled. Maybe "crush" was not the right word, considering she had such a negative reaction to seeing the club at the festival, even if Tachibana did compliment their yukata. They laughed and talked and all decided to roam together, but all Chigusa wanted to do was—was—squash them! Like…like a bug! With her zori!

Ah, yes. Kou's constant male-appreciation chatter was not the only annoying thing around here.

- ^-^3

**XD Funnier than I'd thought it be. I really want to write more for these two, and I was surprised to find there's nothing on FFN for them yet! :O Unless someone knows—then please tell me in a review! I ship slash, het, and femslash equally, which is why you'll find all three from me, especially in the **_**Free!**_** fandom. -w-**

**Thanks for reading, though, and please review! And check out my other **_**Free!**_** fics if you liked this!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
